


Болезненные контакты с твёрдыми предметами

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Слишком много боли.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Drarry 2021 спецквест игры и состязания





	Болезненные контакты с твёрдыми предметами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painful Encounters of the Plastic Sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938993) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



***

Некоторые назвали бы это болью.

Гарри Поттер мог позволить себе не согласиться. Заклинание Круциатус было болезненным. Это же было чем-то совершенно другим — острой, пронзающей, мучительной агонией, леденящей кровь, доходящей до каждого нерва. Вот где настоящая боль. А потом это каким-то образом стало его личным адом.

— БЛЯДЬ! — выругался он, осторожно потирая ногу и глядя на то, что отравляло всё его существование. Какое же оно безобидное, яркое и блестящее. Но Гарри знал! Знал, какое зло скрывается под этой милой пластиковой оболочкой. И с Гарри было достаточно! Он очистит свой дом от зловредных штуковин, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает!

Прихрамывая и продолжая ругаться, он поплелся в гостиную, чтобы разобраться с этим раз и навсегда.

— Это произошло снова, — сердито выплюнул Гарри.

Его парень сидел на полу гостиной, окруженный... этими штуками. Серый взгляд отражал лишь легкое раздражение из-за вторжения.

— Что? — уточнил он, отворачиваясь и немедля возвращаясь к своему проекту. Гарри наблюдал, как он ловко обращается с одной из этих ужасных вещей, и его глаза полыхали.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — яростно прошипел Поттер. — Ты обещал, что больше этого не произойдет, но произошло.

— О? Неужели? — невинно спросил Драко.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Да! И это чертовски больно!

— Возможно, тебе следует быть более осторожным, чтобы не наступать на них, — спокойно предположил Драко.

— Да уж я бы постарался, не будь они разбросаны по всему грёбаному дому. И это твоя вина! — парировал Гарри, обвиняюще указывая пальцем на Малфоя. — Это ты притащил эти орудия пыток в наш дом!

Драко приподнял бровь.

— Ты ведешь себя по-детски.

— Это я веду себя по-детски? — недоверчиво выпалил Гарри, затем взял картонную коробку и многозначительно встряхнул ее. — Не я здесь играю с чем-то для "от шести лет и старше"!

— Я не играю, это развитие! — рявкнул Малфой, выхватывая коробку и защитным жестом прижимая её к себе. Гарри подавил желание стукнуть себя по лбу. Он должен оставаться непреклонным. Незыблемым, чёрт подери!

— Драко, я серьезно! — Он вздохнул. — Я знаю, что ты обожаешь эти проклятые штуковины, но... но ты прощаешься либо с "Лего", либо со мной!

Драко наконец отвлёкся от своего драгоценного трехфутового красно-зеленого "Лего"-дракона, и на его лице появилось обиженное выражение.

— Но они же такие яркие! — возразил он.

— Меня это не волнует. Это окончательное решение, — твердо сказал Гарри.

— Разве не это корень всех проблем? — пробормотал Малфой.

Взгляд Гарри потемнел, не предвещая ничего хорошего, и Драко понял, что пора исправлять ситуацию. Или он в итоге потеряет свой "Лего". А этого он никак не мог допустить.

Очевидно, настало время для решительных мер.

Он чувственно улыбнулся и обнял Гарри за плечи.

— Уверен, что я не смогу убедить тебя передумать? — мягко спросил он низким, чуть хриплым голосом и скользнул пальцами по спине своего парня.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Слишком больно, чтобы заключать сделки. Даже с тобой.

— Уверен?

— Драко, ради Мерлина! Ничто не убедит меня...

Он проглотил вторую часть предложения, когда губы Драко коснулись его губ, вовлекая в мягкий, чувственный и всецело отвлекающий поцелуй. Гарри отчаянно боролся за контроль над своими чувствами и продержался целых три секунды, прежде чем поддался этому соблазнителю и углубил поцелуй. Он смутно осознавал, что ему полагается злиться, пылать праведным гневом и тому подобное, но просто не мог оставаться собранным, когда Драко вытворял своим языком такое...

— В постель, — потребовал Драко, подталкивая их обоих к озвученной цели, затем потянул Гарри на себя, падая на кровать. Гарри воодушевлённо принялся исследовать гладкую бледную кожу, оказавшуюся в его распоряжении.

— Драко, — простонал он.

— Я обо всём позабочусь, милый, — сказал Малфой, томно улыбаясь. — Позволь мне сделать всё самому.

С этими словами он повернулся на бок и опрокинул Гарри.

Прямо на детали "Лего".

— БЛЯДЬ!

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за спецквест](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
